


Jesus, Do You Ever Stop Talking?

by ezrastarkiller



Series: amigos [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Harrington, Circa, Drabble, Ficlet, Gay Billy Hargrove, M/M, Season/Series 02, billy is loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezrastarkiller/pseuds/ezrastarkiller
Summary: Billy is very vocal about his feelings.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: amigos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678528
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Jesus, Do You Ever Stop Talking?

Since Steve had only been with Nancy Wheeler and girls just like her, he’s used to girls lying underneath him, making little sounds here and there and that’s it. And then of course Billy happens and Steve’s fucking him and he’s got a  _ mouth  _ on him even when he’s not getting railed by  _ King Steve, _ as he likes to call him (because he’s a little shit). But the first time is a bit strange for Steve, mainly because it’s a  _ guy _ and it’s  _ Billy, _ but also because Billy’s anything but quiet. Tells Steve just how much he likes it, moaning, whining, saying such pornographic shit so unabashedly that  _ Steve _ is the one blushing. Billy says in the prettiest voice Steve’s ever heard, “Fuck, baby, you feel so damn good,” and from his mouth spills the desperate chant, “Don’t stop, yes, yes,  _ yes!” _

**Author's Note:**

> "Jesus, do you ever stop talking, man? C'mon." okay that's kinky Steve >:)


End file.
